


One in a Million Chance

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: A Million Chances [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Cute yuuri, Diapers, Fluff, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Protectiveness, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri is in a slump. One day, he finds a website that will change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pastel_Hue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Hue/gifts), [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> This was a request from Pastel_Hue. I'm sorry this took so long to get to! 
> 
> And as always, Knight_of_Space is my motivation!
> 
> PS: all usernames are made up

Yuuri seemed to be resigned to an existence of sighing. Even when his mother walked into his room to bring him some food, all she received was a sigh. 

They all expected this of course. Yuuri was in a slump after his loss at the Grand Prix Final. He has finished college in Detroit, but that was basically it. He helped out around the hot spring occasionally as well, but he always had the same permanent frown on his face. 

Truthfully, it was starting to worry his parents. 

 

At this moment, said Japanese boy was laying in bed with his phone. He was surprised when he saw the headline "5 Time Gold Winning Skater, Victor Nikiforov, Retirement Finalized!"

Now, Yuuri had tried staying off the internet as if his failure was being broadcasted everywhere, but it seems like this was the hot news.

Thinking it was just a hoax, Yuuri began reading the article. He was surprised to see that it was true! Victor had "lost his motivation" and decided to retire to "explore new interests"!

Yuuri was saddened by this news. It looked like he'd never be able to redeem himself against Victor Nikiforov. If there was any determination to get back on the ice, it died right there. 

Yuuri sighed once more. Oh well. There was nothing he could do about it. Instead of dwelling on it, he searched the web for a specific website.

It all started right after his loss. He had been scrolling through his social media when a certain blog he followed mentioned a website that was based around his... Interest. He hasn't had the time nor the courage to look it up. That is, until now. 

 

The website was very clean looking. No ads or pop ups in sight. It was all very organized as well! Yuuri thought that it seemed like a very nice place to explore his interest. So, he pressed the 'chat' button and it gave him a dummy username put him in a chatroom with 6 other people. 

'SquaredPomegranate05 has joined the Chat'

Lil-B: So, has everyone entered the drawing?

DezzyKat: I did! I hope I win!

Dil_tab: Same here!

 

Yuuri was confused at this point and was about to ask for clarification, but someone else asked first.

Lost-lil: What drawing? 

Lil-B: You mean you haven't heard?!

Neo-Kake: This website is doing a drawing! The winner gets an all expenses paid trip to a real nursery for people like us!

Now, at this point. One might be wondering what Yuuri's interest is. Well the answer is, he was a regressor. He found joy in acting younger than he was and it brought him happiness! And nurseries for people like him were basically caregivers that allowed a little into their home for a certain amount of time to basically take care of them! 

The problem was, these nurseries were usually rare and on the off chance you could find one, it would be really expensive! 

Lost-lil: Really!! How do I sign up?!

ZapZed: A link will be on the homepage. Just click on it and input the information it needs! Don't worry, it's completely safe. No one else will get your information. 

DezzyKat: And it doesn't really ask for that much anyway!

Yuuri was amazed to say the least! He found himself clicking on the homepage and onto the described link. 

It took him to a page with what looked like rules. They were simple enough. Just that everyone entering need to be over 18, you had to have an account, and things like that as well as what the caregiver was willing to do. 

Yuuri found himself making an account as well as putting in the little bit of info they needed before he could stop himself. He forced himself not to get his hopes up. Thousands of people were entering and only one person would win. Odds were not in his favor. 

Yuuri checked the date and saw the winner would be chosen two days from now. He could wait that long! 

 

So he did. Two days had passed and he checked into the website and went to the result page.

CONGRATS! USER: WHITECHEZ HAS WON THE DRAWING! ~posted 5 hours ago.

Yuuri felt his heart drop. That wasn't his username.


	2. Chapter 2

He should have expected this. Really, he should have. Thousands of people entered the drawing. 

Suddenly, the screen flashed. 

USER INVALID! A NEW WINNER SHALL BE CHOSEN IN 5:00 MINUTES!

Just like that, Yuuri's hopes were high. He watched the little timer anxiously. It seemed like each second was going by slower.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

:10  
:09  
:08  
:07  
:06  
:05  
:04  
:03  
:02  
01  
:00

The screen flashed again. The website was loading slow. Probably because everyone was on it! 

It loaded like an Internet explorer image. So slow.

Finally, it loaded and Yuuri was frozen. 

CONGRATS! USER: KATSUDONLUV HAS WON THE DRAWING! ~posted 2 seconds ago

That was him! Just as the thought passed through his head, he received an email from an admin on the site.

"Hello, Katsuki Yuuri! You have won the random drawing we had. Please, so we know you're a valid member, attach a photo of an ID preferably next to your face. 

You see, the previous winner was not of age and therefore didn't win. But once your age is verified, it'll be an easy process! You'll be on your way in no time!"

Yuuri felt his hands shake as he took a picture of his identification next to his face. He attached it in a reply to the email and sent it off. 

A few minutes later, the website's screen changed once more.

WINNER ACCEPTED! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAS ENTERED!

And thus another email was received.

"Perfect! Now, I bet you're wondering where you are going. Well, the caregiver is in Saint Petersburg, Russia. It is a 5 day/5 night trip! I'll send another email in a couple days with your plane ticket. Make sure you pack accordingly! I'm sure the caregiver will have lots of little items for your, so just focus on warm clothes and other things of that nature. You'll have a few days to get your affairs in order and then it's off to have fun!" 

Yuuri sent a confirmation email and then laid in bed with the biggest smile on his face. He won. And now he was going to meet a caregiver! Excitement bubbled up inside him and he couldn't help but jump around the room as he packed. 

It didn't take long, and after telling his parents that he planned to take a trip in a few days, he was stuck waiting again. 

Yuuri could hardly concentrate on anything over the next few days. But, his parents notice, he seemed a lot happier! 

Finally, the long awaited day arrived! Yuuri kissed his mom and hugged his dad goodbye before taking his bag And walking the short distance to the airport. 

He showed the ticket to the man before boarding and settling down in his seat. It would be a very long flight. 

 

Yuuri awoke to the flight attendant tapping his shoulder. He realized that they had landed and almost everyone had got off the plane. After apologizing, he grabbed grabbed his carry on bag and walked to baggage claim. His bag was easy to find and soon he was walking to the front where he guessed a taxi was going to pick him up. 

Imagine his surprise when he saw a man in a suit with a sign that said "Katsuki Yuuri" on it. He walked up hesitantly.

"Katsuki Yuuri?" The man asked in English. 

It was the common language Yuuri agreed on using.

"Yes." He agreed.

The man led the way to a large black SUV and placed Yuuri's bags in the back. 

The drive was quiet as Yuuri took in the sights. 

When they arrived at a very large building, the man took out Yuuri's bags and handed him a slip of paper. 

'Floor 6 first door on right.' it read.

Yuuri thanked the man and hesitantly walked into the building. He found an elevator pretty quick and began the slow assent. His heart skipped a beat Everytime they passed a floor. 

When the elevator stopped finally, Yuuri was a giant bundle of nerves. On very shaky legs, he walked the very short distance to the first door on the right. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Yuuri's hands shook heavily. What if the caregiver changed their mind?! 

Yuuri debated leaving and going home, but the door opened before he could move. 

"Hello~" the caregiver said, "Welcome to Russia...Wait. I know you!" 

Just like that, Yuuri was gone. He skipped the elevator in favor of the stairs and in his haste, he forgot his bags. He didn't care. He needed to leave. 

He needed to get away. For, the caregiver at the door...Was Victor Nikiforov.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor Nikiforov. What are the odds.

 

Yuuri tried hard not to think it was some elaborate set up to humiliate him. That is basically impossible. How could someone know he'd find the website and answer?

 

Without knowing, tears were starting to run down his face as he took the stairs two at a time. He needed to leave. He didn't know where he would go (he hadn't been paying attention to where the airport was) but he was fine as long as it was away from the silver haired Russian. 

 

"Yuuri! Wait!" A voice called out behind him. 

 

Yuuri ignored him. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be here. Not with Victor, not with anyone. 

 

He was quickly working himself into a fit. His breathing quick and panicked as he tried not to sob, his whole body wracked with tremors. The stairs seemed to go on and on while Yuuri didn't seem to be going anywhere. 

 

He reached a landing and stopped, assuming Victor gave up chasing him. He tried to slow his breathing but it was virtually impossible with his crying. Yuuri thought that he must look a mess. Tears covering his red and splochy face, breathing out of wack, and his body shaking as if he were in an earthquake. 

 

Suddenly, Yuuri was jerked from his crouched position and pulled into a warm chest. 

 

"Breath, Yuuri. Breath. It'll be alright." A deep soothing voice whispered. 

 

"No. No. No. No." Yuuri babbled on. He tried to pull away but his arms had no force behind them. "You're not...I-it...It wasn't..."

 

"It wasn't what?" Victor asked kindly. 

 

Yuuri choked on a sob as he tried to explain. "You-You weren't...It wasn't supposed to....Be you..." 

 

Victor held the boy close to him and tried to sooth his breathing. 

 

"It's okay, little one. Let's get back to my place and we can talk this out."

 

Yuuri shook his head. "No. I need to leave. Please." 

 

Victor wiped his tears away and took Yuuri's hand. "Yuuri. Let me have a chance to explain myself. If you want to leave after, I'll have someone drive you to the airport." 

 

So Yuuri let himself be led by the hand back up the stairs and into the familiar hallway. His bags were still where he left them. Victor ignored them in favor of leading Yuuri into his apartment and sat him down on the couch. 

 

"Wait here. I'll be right back, okay?"

 

Yuuri nodded minutely as Victor gathered his back as brought him inside. 

 

It was quick and soon, Victor was sitting next to him with a warm and soft wash cloth. 

 

He wiped Yuuri's face gently after the Japanese boy gained his composure. 

 

"Does that feel better?" The Russian asked kindly. 

 

Yuuri shrugged. He had basically shut down. 

 

Victor sighed. "Well, I owe you an explanation."

 

Even so, he took a minute before continuing. "I retired, as you probably know. I just didn't feel as motivated anymore." 

 

"That much was in the article." Yuuri mumbled. It was the most he had said at one time.

 

Victor chuckled. "Patience, little one. Well, anyway I had contacted a friend my mine who runs a website for regressors and she set up the drawing for me. I figured that it would be the easiest way to find a little." Victor paused and rested a comforting hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "You see, I've always known from a young age that I was a caregiver, but it was hard for me to be involved. I couldn't let anyone find out. So, I pushed it aside and focused on the ice." 

 

Yuuri was stunned. "S-so...Y-you don't think...This is weird?"

 

"This is all completely weird, Yuuri. But that doesn't make it wrong. It's fun and innocent and sweet. I'm so glad I retired because I want to make a little very happy! And I can't do that while always competiting."

 

Yuuri was silent and Victor took this as a sign to continue. 

 

"So, if you'd let me, let's forget about the ice and who we were outside of this building. In here, I am a caregiver and you are a little who won a fantastic vacation."

Yuuri couldn't help the tightness in his chest. It was hard to forget the fact that his idol since he was a child was sitting right next to him. On one hand, he could leave and try to purge this embarrassing experience from his mind. On the other, he could live in the moment and possibly have the best time of his life.

"I...Okay..." He finally said. 

 

Victor's face lit up in a huge smile as he took Yuuri's hand. "Perfect! Now let's get you comfortable!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOSHI MAKES A COMEBACK! if you don't know who Hoshi is, you should read my first YOI fic. It's called The Masks We Wear part 1

Victor led Yuuri by the hand into another room and used a key around his neck to unlock the door. When he opened it, Yurri was speechless. 

It was a nursery! A full blown nursery with cute teddy bear wallpaper and everything!

Victor smiled happily at the astonished boy. "Come on. I'll show you around after we get you settled."

Yuuri then followed the Russian to the changing table and let him undress him. His jacket came off and was laid over the arm of a huge rocking chair. His sweater soon followed as well as his pants, shoes, and socks. He was left standing in just his underwear. 

The Japanese boy was surprised as Victor lifted him with ease and laid him on the changing table! 

Yuuri supposed he could understand. Skaters had to be in top physical sha- No. No, he had to forget about that. They weren't skaters here! 

Victor gave his tummy a reassuring rub before he gently removed Yuuri's underwear. Said Japanese boy blushed brightly and turned his head away as he was changed. He didn't meet Victor's eyes until the older man held out a shirt for Yuuri to slip into. The reassuring and kind look in those blue eyes made Yuuri melt.

The shirt was passed over his head and Yuuri was only a little surprised when it turned out to be a onesie instead. The flaps were pulled down over what Yuuri saw was a cute diaper with forest animals on it and snapped shut. The onesie was primarily blue with little airplanes on it. Occasionally there was a cloud as well! Next, a pair of black shorts were slipped up his legs. Yuuri was thankful for them. They made him feel less...exposed. Lastly, a fuzzy pair of light blue socks were slipped onto his feet.

"And there we go! All dressed and comfy! How does it feel, little one? Not too tight?" 

Yuuri shook his head. Words had seemed to escape him. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Victor opened a drawer on the changing table that Yuuri couldn't see and pulled out a piece of fabric. A pacifier clip.

He secured one end to his onesie and the other to a pacifier he has also taken out. The little bit of plastic was then gently pushed into his mouth. 

"Aren't you just adorable?!" Victor cooed.

Yuuri giggled as he gave the pacifier a small suck. It seemed to be his last bit of resistance as his whole body relaxed. 

Victor couldn't help but caress the boy's chubby cheek. "I believe I promised a tour." 

The Russian then helped Yuuri off of the changing table and led him by the hand out of the room. 

Yuuri blushed as his diaper rustled quite audibly under his shorts. Victor didn't comment but he smiled largely. 

The tour was fast, but Yuuri knew he wouldn't remember most of the rooms. 

Lastly, they came up to another locked door which Victor unlocked as well. When the door was opened, fluffy chairs littered the floor of the giant room as well as large bookshelves against the North wall. Mounted on the East wall was a large flat screen TV that seemed to be hooked up to a number of gaming consoles. Another shelf filled with games stood next to it. The west wall was home to comfy pillow chairs, large toy boxes, and blankets. 

"This is the playroom. Feel free to explore!" Victor said. "Oh wait! First, come here!" 

He led the way to a giant toy chest and flipped the lid open. It was filled to the brim with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes! 

"Pick any you want!" 

Yuuri found himself kneeling in front of the box and gently shuffled through the contents. His hand came in contact with something very soft and Yuuri saw it was a fluffy brown teddy bear. Unconsciously, he hugged it close to his chest and buried his face into the fur.

"Do you want that one?" Victor asked gently.

"Mhmm." Was all the answer he got.

Victor crouched down and pushed a lock of hair out off Yuuri's face. "Well, now you have to name it." 

Yuuri looked lost for a split second. "Name?" 

It was so quiet and innocent. Victor's heart stuttered. 

"Yeah, buddy. Everything needs a name!" 

Yuuri looked down at the stuffed animal for a while. "Hoshi. His name...Hoshi."

Victor smiled brightly. "That's perfect, little one!"

His next thought was interrupted by a loud growling. Yuuri blushed and covered his stomach as if it would stop. 

"Uh oh! I think someone is hungry!! Why don't you wait here while I go whip something up?" 

Yuuri nodded softly. "Otay..." 

And thus, with a forehead kiss, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is out, but I won't let it stop me from writing!

Soon enough, Victor had a nice lunch of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, macaroni, and apple slices with a sippy cup of milk. When he went to retrieve Yuuri, the Russian felt his heart throb at the adorable sight that greeted him. 

Yuuri had Hoshi tucked under one arm and was curled up on one of the comfy chairs with a large book on his lap. His pacifier was bobbing gently in his mouth, but was interrupted with occasional mumbles in what Victor assumed was Japanese. 

"What do you have there, baby boy?" Victor asked kindly.

Yuuri's head shot up and a smile could be seen from the sides of his paci. "Book! 'Tory book! Pwincesses!"

"A story book with Princesses?" Victor clarified.

"Mhmm!" Yuuri nodded but pushed the book aside. "Food now?"

A kind chuckle rose from Victor's chest. "Yes, my angel, the food is ready."

Yuuri went to stand and Victor was right beside him. It was a good thing he was because Yuuri stumbled a little on his feet. 

"Woah there, little one!" Victor said as he stabilized him. 

Yuuri latched onto Victor's side and refused to let go. The Russian just smiled. And walked the boy to the table where the food awaited.

Luckily, no protest came when Victor requested that Hoshi wait on a separate chair so he didn't get dirty. 

Yuuri then took the seat where he was assigned and reached for a nugget. The poor dinosaur was smothered in ketchup before being nommed on by the innocent Japanese boy. It didn't stand a chance!

Victor watched the boy devour the food. He noticed the small little kicks of Yuuri's legs under the table. Everything about the boy was adorable! 

Could this be the one? The little Victor had always been looking for? Was it really that easy?

He was knocked out of his musings by Yuuri's adorable bable between bites.

 

"Mmm!" Yuuri hummed. 

The boy couldn't help but get ketchup on his face. The food was delicious and he ate every bite with a happy smile. 

The Russian couldn't help the thought of adding more fluff to the boy's already fluffy body. Not a lot. Just enough to show that he was well cared for...

Victor wiped his face afterwards with a warm wash cloth and led him into the living room. He couldn't help but kiss the boy's head before handing him his teddy. 

"Let's watch a movie and then you can have a nap." 

Yuuri whined at the mention of a nap, but was soothed by his pacifier being placed in his mouth. He couldn't explain how he was able to sink into his head space so casually. Victor just felt so kind and gentle. It was hard not to be comfortable with the man. 

He didn't dwell on this though. His attention was soon grabbed by the movie on the screen. 

Victor smiled down at his charge. He comfortably rested against the end of he couch and coaxed the Japanese boy to relax into his chest. He rubbed said boy's back with gentle motions and noted as those blue eyes grew heavier and heavier.

Soon enough, the movie ended and Victor patiently led the boy to the nursery. 

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes constantly to keep them opened, but he couldn't help but lean on his caregiver more often. A few clicking sounds were heard but Yuuri paid them no mind. 

"Alright, little one. It's time for sleep." 

Yuuri was hoisted carefully and spread out onto one of the softest mattress he had ever felt. A heavy blanket was laid overtop him and his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. 

Victor watched the boy doze and couldn't help but let quiet Russian spill from his lips as he sang. 

"Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
       Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный  
       В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки,  
       Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,  
       Баюшки-баю."

The lullaby was one his mother used to sing to him when he was sleepy. It had the same effect on Yuuri it seemed as the boy was out like a light. Gentle snores drifting from him. 

It was all so peaceful. 

Victor then tiptoed out of the room so he wouldn't wake Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lullaby was Google searched. It was hard to find one that wasn't creepy.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri woke up ensconced in warmth. He almost didn't want to move! Almost being the key word. Reluctantly, he rolled over onto his belly and pushed himself to sit up. 

Suddenly, as he was no longer caught up in the warmth of the blankets, he could feel another type of warmth. His diaper was wet!

He was so surprised that he couldn't form words! What was he to say? He had never wet himself before. Especially not in his sleep! He had always been too scared! 

As if whatever higher being there was wanted to mess with him even more, Victor just so happened to walk through the door. 

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty! There's so much fun to be had!" He said cheerfully.

Yuuri whimpered. He didn't want Victor to know. It was gross and disgusting. The Russian wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. 

"Little one? Are you okay?"

Victor noticed the boy sulking in the corner of the crib and grew worried when he didn't get a response. 

"Yuuri? Is something wrong?" He asked again. 

Yuuri looked as if he didn't even hear the Russian. He was too busy focusing on how he would get out of the situation. He was snapped out of his pondering when the click of the bars lowering could be heard. 

Suddenly, the boy felt arms around him as he was lifted out of the crib. He was frozen for a while as he was carried to a rocking chair. 

Victor sat on said rocking chair and settled the younger boy on his lap as he made the chair sway gently. 

"Tell me what's wrong, angel. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

That was all the proding the older skater gave as he rocked them.

The Japanese boy felt tears well in his eyes. Was Victor really going I make him say it? He couldn't! It was too embarrassing!!!

But...Victor hadn't rejected him before. Then again, they've only been together for a few hours...

"Take your time. I'll wait." He soothed.

A whimper rose from Yuuri. "I-I..."

Oh, this was so hard! Yuuri longed to be able to hide his face in Hoshi's fur. But his fuzzy friend was tucked into the crib!

"You what? Come on, sweetheart. I know you can do it. Tell me what's wrong." 

Yuuri sighed heavily and tucked his head into Victor's neck. 

"Had 'n accident..." He whispered. 

Had it not been for their close proximity, Victor wouldn't have heard.

Luckily, he did. Loud and clear.

"Oh, hon, is that all? That's okay! I can change you and you'll be right as rain!" Victor said cheerfully as he carried the boy to the changing table.

"I can walk. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Yuuri said as he was laid down.

Victor chuckled as he unsnapped the buttons on Yuuri's onesie. The shorts laid to the side. "Nonsense! I can carry you! You aren't even that heavy!" 

And he wasn't. Not to Victor anyway. The Russian had made it his job to be in top physical shape at all times. After all, how else was he supposed to keep a full grown poodle in line. Said poodle was at a friend's house at the moment. Not for Yuuri's whole trip. Just until he gets settled. 

Plus, Victor didn't know if the little he was meeting had an allergy to dogs. 

Soon enough though, he had Yuuri changed and redressed. He then picked the boy up again despite his protests and carried him to the living room again to sit on the couch. 

When he sat the boy down, he was worried to still see the sad look on his face. 

"Do you need me to stop for a second? We can talk about it." Victor suggested. 

Better to get through it now so they could enjoy the rest of the stay.

Yuuri looked down at his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He seemed to realize what he was doing and awkwardly set his hands in his lap. "Okay."

Victor then sat next to him and waited. 

It took a while, but Yuuri eventually started speaking. 

"I-I... I've never had an accident before... I've always been too scared. And then you lift me up like I'm a feather, but I'm not. You'll hurt yourself carrying me. And and and-" Yuuri has tears welling in his eyes again and small whimpers fall from his lips. "This is all new to me! I've never done this with anyone!" 

Immediately, Victor wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy and tried too sooth him. He should have expected this. The poor boy got overwhelmed! "Shhh... It'll be okay, little one. We can get through this!" 

Yuuri leaned into the Russian man's arms and sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"No! Yuuri, don't apologize! This is okay!" Victor soothed he tried to pull the boy into his lap, but Yuuri pushed away...Mumbling about being too heavy....

"Yuuri, you are NOT too heavy. You are the perfect weight." He explained. 

Yuuri just shook his head and hugged Victor close. So, said Russian held him. He didn't try to talk anymore. Instead, he offered comfort. Yuuri took it gratefully. 

Neither knew how long they sat there, but they pulled apart feeling better than before. 

"You're such a good boy, Yuuri. I'm so glad you won this trip." Victor confessed. 

Yuuri was too speechless to speak, so instead he bowed his head with a bright blush on his face. The happy look was almost immediately wiped away as Yuuri looked at his hands. 

"Victor..." He whispered quietly. "Hoshi is all alone..." 

With that, Victor shot up and retrieved the missing toy and handed it to the slowly slipping boy. Just one more push and Yuuri would regress again. That push came in the form of a pacifier being gently pushed passed Yuuri's lips. The younger boy latched on and started sucking on it immediately. 

All tension left his body and Victor took that as his queue to continue to make this Yuuri's happiest trip ever!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days flew by with various fun activities and plenty of comfort. Makkachin even came home for the last couple days! 

The large dog absolutely adored Yuuri and Victor loved to watch the two play together. It warmed his heart considerably. 

There was one time where Victor had gotten up to refill Yuuri's sippy cup and came back to said Japanese boy cuddled up to the large poodle sleeping. Victor had taken a picture of the adorable sight. He just couldn't help it! 

And bath time also became a fun part of the day! Yuuri loved the wall crayons Victor gave him and drew so many murals of their adventures. Victor also made sure to take tons of pictures of those.

Unfortunately, the day they had been dreading finally came. It was time for Yuuri to leave. 

Both men were slow in getting ready that morning. Victor changed Yuuri into some of his adult clothes and made sure all his bags were packed. Even Makkachin sensed the sad mood and tried to get Yuuri to stay. 

Victor had opened the door for Yuuri to go out first (he insisted on driving the boy to the airport to see him off). Suddenly, Yuuri felt a tugging at his coat and turned to see Makkachin whimpering pitifully. 

I-I'm sorry, boy...I have to go..." Yuuri explained.

Oh his heart shattered as the dog bowed his head sadly. 

There was nothing he could do however. 

The ride to the airport was slow and Yuuri saw Victor was driving well under the speed limit. 

"You should visit." The Russian said suddenly. 

Yuuri stuttered. "I-I don't know...I don't want to bother you..." 

Victor looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes and he pulled the car over. 

"Yuuri. Look at me." 

When their eyes met, Victor tried to look as reassuring as possible. 

"I had more fun in the last few days than I've had in the last decade. I'm sad to see you go and I'd love for you to visit again as soon as possible. You aren't a bother and you never will be." 

Yuuri felt tears in his eyes and tried to wipe them away before they came. "I-I... I'm sorry."

Victor gasped. "No, no, no! Don't be sorry. It's okay! I didn't mean to make you cry! You don't have to visit unless you want to."

 

Yuuri felt a hand grab his own and laced their fingers together. "I'm being dramatic." He chuckled sadly. 

"Katsuki Yuuri! You are not being dramatic! You're just overwhelmed." Victor scolded.

The pair sat there in silence for a while just looking at each other. 

 

"W-we should get going... I'll miss my flight..." Yuuri said. 

With that said, Victor began driving again, but he never let go of the warm hand. 

 

Victor escorted him up the the gate and hugged him tightly. "I left a surprise in your carry-on...Just a reminder." He whispered in his ear.

Yuuri blushed as he boarded the plane and found his seat. Hesitantly, he unzipped his bag and looked inside only to gasp.

Hoshi! He was in Yuuri's bag!

When Yuuri pulled the best out, an envelope fell out as well. It contained a picture of Yuuri and Victor cuddled together on the couch and a note that said "See you next time!"

Yuuri smiled brightly and hugged the bear without thinking about the other people looking at him. He would definitely visit again.

 

However, the time where they would meet again came faster that either thought. It was right after the triplets uploaded a video of him skating Victor's routine. 

Yuuri came home to see a were naked Russian in his family's hot spring declaring himself to be Yuuri's new coach. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" He questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus this fic comes to an end! I hope you all enjoyed and I want to say thank you for all of your comments, kudos, and praise! It makes me so happy! Feel free to suggest more prompts!


	8. Chapter 8

NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE, SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO ANNOUNCE THAT IM DOING A POLL.

The poll will dictate which work I focus on next. 

http://www.strawpoll.me/12347565

I won't set a date. Vote when ever you want!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a growing community on Tumblr called Omo on Ice. There is wonderful art and beautiful discussions! 
> 
> Also, check out my Tumblr at dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet.tumblr.com!


End file.
